The present invention relates to stationary bikes, and relates more particularly to such a stationary bike which simulates the riding of a bicycle in alternatively climbing a slope and going down on a descending road.
Various stationary bikes have been developed for indoor exercises, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a stationary bike for this purpose. This structure of stationary bike produces a damping resistance when pedaled by the player. However, this structure of stationary bike can only be used for exercising the legs, but cannot simulate the riding of a bicycle in climbing a slope or going down on a descending road.